Flashback
by Someone that likes ducks
Summary: Dick and Babs are married. They have perfect lives, in both normal and hero lives. But everything changes when they get sent back to the past. Remembering everything that happened in the future, they have to relive the moments in the past so that their future will be the same again. From friendships, to heroes, to love and to pain. One mistake, and it changes their lives forever.
1. Prologue

**HEY GUYS! I HAVE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT MY OTP, AKA DIBS.**

**I WAS SUPPOSED TO ADD THIS TO "The Dynamic Couple" BUT DECIDED NOT TO.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. :)**

**disclaimer: Own nothing but ZE PLOT.**

* * *

He kissed her lips sweetly, placing a hand on her protruding stomach. He was trying to see if it was a boy or a girl. SHe didn't want to know yet, she wanted the gender to be a surprise.

"Hmmmm," he said, putting his hand on the left side. "It feels like a man part. Must be a boy."

He leaned his head on her stomach and listened.

"But you're not moving so much. So you must be a girl..." he sighed, trying to feel it again.

"You know i don't think you can feel its private parts yet, Dick." she laughed, trying also to feel if it was a boy or a girl. Dick put his hands and head to it, as if telepathically trying to find its gender.

"Come on, Babs. I'm pretty sure that you can feel some parts in 4 months." He said, trying again but on the other side.

"I bet it's a girl." Barbara commented, moving her hands down to play with Dick's hair.

"Na. It's going to be a boy. A stealthy, muscular, heroic, brave, mighty, strong, smart, talented, acrobat, playboy." he finally ended, feeling the shivers going up his spine whenever she'd casually run her hands down through his hair.

"Or she could be the prettiest, kindest, loving, headstrong, intelligent, cute girl any person has every seen." Barbara said, chuckling when Dick tried to fiddle with her stomach.

His face turned stern, but in a funny way.

"If she really were a girl, then i wouldn't let any teenage boy get near 10 feet of her. They'll probably bring her out and keep her out until 3 in the morning..." he said, being in protective daddy mode.

Barbara laughed, her laugh echoing their house at Bludhaven.

"You know. You used to keep me up until 3 in the morning back when we were kids. Then my dad nearly blew your head off when you kissed me goodbye before you left." she said, remembering the moment.

Dick winced.

"Yup. That was really scary. I have to admit. Your dad had his gun next to him and i feared he was going to kill me or something for touching his goody goody daughter." He chuckled, eyes growing wide as he retold the story.

She narrowed her eyes in an amused way.

"Who you calling 'goody goody', you playboy? I swear you together with at least 30 girls before we even got married. I wouldn't be surprised if my dad shot you right there and then." Barbara commented, looking at the clock on the bedside table to check the time.

"Hey. Remember what i said? It was all to get your attention. And i most certainly did get your attention." Dick said, raising his hands in near defeat.

"Still, i can't believe you already got a girlfriend when you were 14. You and Zatanna." she said, trying to appear she was not jealous.

"Hey. I liked you for that long." he shrugged as he bent to kiss her again, longer this time.

Barbara leaned in, of course; feeling herself give in to Dick. She admitted that he was her first, after 27 years of living; he took her. They had only done 'it' when they had gotten married, but very close to before they did. He was already not a virgin, with the evidence of all his past girlfriends. She would never tell, but secretly she was slightly jealous of all of them. His first was Zatanna. Then his second or third, or fourth, a girl she didn't even remember.

But they all didn't matter on the day that he married her.

Barbara just didn't care anymore about anything else except her family, Dick, her baby, and the people she saved.

Now they were both 29 years old, and married. She was pregnant with his child, while he was still Nightwing in Bludhaven. But they were both starting a family.

Barbara opened her eyes even if Dick's lips were still pressed against hers, and they trained on the clock.

She quickly broke away.

"Come one, Pixie boots. Dinner's in an hour. We have to get to Wayne Manor before Bruce loses his mind, Alfred has a cow, and Tim and Damian kill each other." She said, tying her hair into a messy bun as she stood up while picking out casual clothes.

Dick groans. Not this again, she always cut him off. He knew she didn't mean they were fighting, but he just wished she weren't so, how do you say it; RESPONSIBLE.

He stands up and kisses her neck.

"Come on, Babs. Let the little kids play. Have fun of our own." he said between kisses.

She gasped while he nipped and tried to pull away, but she didn't have the strength to.

"Just tell me when you want to stop, Babs." he said, hair tickling her face.

Barbara sighs.

"Okay fine. Let's play." she said as she pulled him into the bathroom.

* * *

**An hour later, aka 7pm.**

Barbara put on her pregnant woman dress.

Yeah. you heard me. A pregnant women dress. Specifically designed for pregnant women.

She slipped it on and tugged at the zipper at the back. Then she felt different hands pull the zipper up.

"Let me get that for you, Babs." Dick said, fixing her dress from the behind.

"I could have done it myself, Hunk Wonder. Thank you." she said, fixing her hair in their bedroom.

"Yeah right. I thought you wouldn't be able to move for days after what i'd done to you less than 15 minutes ago." He said smirking, casually leaning on the doorframe.

He was dressed in a blue shirt with his sleeves reaching his elbows. He was wearing converse shoes and he brought a jacket with him, which Barbara suspected was to hide his utility belt.

Barbara blushed.

"Hey. I'm not as fragile as you think, you know." she snapped lightly.

He chuckled and just shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go. They all probably killed themselves already. Especially Damian. Probably trained his cats to kill Tim or something..." she commented tugging his hand as they walked out of the room.

"Wait. Let me just get my gun and badge." Dick said as they were about to exit the main door.

He ran to the counter table of their kitchen and went back to her.

"Hurry up, Officer Grayson. I can't wait all day." she said, tapping her foot.

"You won't have to wait anymore, Mrs. Grayson. The car's already there." he said as they got in the car and started to drive in the direction of Gotham city.

Suddenly something from behind slammed into them and they both felt themselves being thrown.

The last that they heard was someone laughing cruelly from behind them.

Before they both blacked out.

* * *

**there. that's the prologue. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GUYZ! REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED GREATLY.**

**REVIEWS HELP ME UPDATE FASTER. XD**

**-your admirer from afar**

**p.s. WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO THEM?**


	2. Getting up

**HEY GUYS! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS STORY! I ALREADY PLOTTED EVERYTHING DOWN SO I'M PRETTY SURE THAT I WON'T ABANDON THIS. :)**

**READ ON!**

**disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE, BUT ZE PLOT.**

* * *

Barbara awoke with a start.

She looked around and saw that she was in her old room in her dad's apartment. How had she gotten there? Did Bruce bring her there? Her dad take her home? Dick?

OH GOD, DICK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?She thought, suddenly rising from the bed. Then her hands skimmed her clothes.

Barbara didn't feel the bump.

OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BABY? she said as she tried to feel her stomach.

Suddenly Barbara felt like crying. Her baby was gone, she was in a different house, her husband was missing, and she didn't know what to do.

When a tear slipped from her eye, she quickly wiped it away and regained her confidence. Nothing was going to happen if she cried all day, Barbara thought as she walked to the bathroom.

She washed her face and looked up at the mirror and gasped.

Barbara looked like she was fourteen, again. But how? It wasn't possible, was it? Had she just time-traveled? And a whole bunch of questions ran through her mind.

She then felt her phone in her pocket and swiftly pulled it out.

Gotham city. September 17, 2011. 8:00 pm

It was true. She was 14 again. Was Dick 14 again as well? Today was the day before school started at Gotham Academy. It seemed so long ago, but she remembered all of it.

Barbara knew her dad wouldn't be home due to his work as the commissioner.

Woah, she thought, he's still commissioner here.

Barbara ran to their small kitchen and left a note on the table. It read:

_By dad, see you later. Be back soon. Going to Dick's. Love you._

And with that she left their apartment and ran quickly to Wayne Manor.

* * *

Dick woke up with a pounding headache.

He clutched his head in pain, waiting for it to subside and just leaning on his pillow. What the hell just happened? He thought as he rose from the bed with no headache anymore.

His eyes widened in surprise as he remembered what happened. Barbara and the baby, he thought as he rushed out of the room.

When hell am i? Dick said as he ran through the long corridors. Wayne manor, he thought. Why am i here? Where's Barbara? And what the hell happened?

Then suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Master Richard! Running around my corridors without any clothes on! Young man I- You better put on some clothes before i make you wax the batmobile for a month." Alfred said, coming out of his shadow very much like Batman.

Batmobile? Clothes? OH MY GOD, I'M NAKED. He thought as he looked down to see that indeed the old butler was right again.

But something was off. He hadn't waxed the batmobile in years ever since he married Babs. And his d***, looked 2 inches smaller. Then suddenly a realization hit him:

He was 14 years old, again.

But he still remembered what happened to him in the future. How did he? Was he dead? Or was his life with Babs just a big fat lie and he suddenly woke up from a dream because Joker blasted him with some type of gas?

Dick didn't know, but he would sure find out.

Alfred just stared at the boy in wonder when his big blue orbs lit up in surprise. Then it changed to curiosity and wonder. And lastly it changed to desperation and slight sadness.

"Master Richard?" he called. "Are you alright?" he asked, watching as Dick put his hand to cover his private area.

"Yeah. I'm fine Alfred. Thanks." Dick said, quickly getting back his cool as he moved back cautiously to his room.

"Alright, Master Richard. I suggest you start changing into your costume. It's past 8:00pm already. Master Bruce is in the batcave and expects you to be down before 8:30. I'll be making cookies if you need me." Alfred says as he walks away from Dick towards the kitchen.

Dick slips inside his room and puts on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He pulls out his phone and checks the date.

September 17, 2011. 8:17pm.

He gasped.

So he did go back in time.

But what happened to Babs and the baby? he asked himself, contemplating on whether he should sneak out. Instead he decided against it and would look for Babs while on patrol. She wasn't Batgirl yet so it would be easy to catch her.

Dick ran down to the cave and met Bruce with his usual Robin laughter and put on his costume.

"Hey Dick. Joker's out again so we're going to look at all his hiding spots while doing the usual patrol." Bruce said, not lifting his eyes from the computer. Then he started talking about their plans and the usual Dynamic Duo news Dick had heard so many times in the past.

"Sure. Okay." Dick said distractedly as they departed from the cave and started to think back.

The manor was so empty without Jason, Tim, Damian and Cass. For some reason he missed all their fights, even if Cass never fought with the other Bat siblings.

Suddenly the batmobile stopped at one of Joker's hiding places: an abandoned building with a bunch of christmas lights hanging on it. His style of hiding.

Batman motioned for Robin to move close to him until they heard a scream from one of the other alleys beside the building.

Robin then saw Batman's nod and he saluted to him and went to help.

Robin ran into the alley, still hidden in the shadows, to find that the girl was trying to be raped by some thug. Then as he was about to make himself noticed, the girl kicked the guy in the shin and roundhouse kicked him. Then she flipped over him as the rapist drew out a knife and kicked him at the back of his head making him lose consciousness.

Then when the light shinned on her, he saw her red hair messy from all the tousle. His eyes widened in surprise as she leaned against the wall for support, silently sobbing with her back turned towards him.

"Babs? Oracle?" he asked cautiously waiting for her to respond.

Then she turned to him, and their eyes locked for a minute.

"Nightwing?" she replied cautiously, only hoping that indeed Robin would be her husband.

He nodded slowly. Barbara smiled and ran towards him, hugging him so tightly he could feel her breasts pushed up against his chest. Oh yeah, he could feel them. Dick thought. AUGGGHHH NOT THE TIME BRAIN! he scolded himself as he hugged her back.

"What the hell happened?" Barbara asked looking at him in the eye.

"I don't know. Probably in the past but can't tell if we time traveled or something." Dick replied, still hugging her but not as tightly.

"Why are we even here? I don't know any villain who had the power or the tech to do it." Barbara said, contemplating on what they should do next.

"I don't even know what happened to him." she said quietly, pointing her her now flat and muscular stomach.

Dick saw tears sliding down her face as he caressed her.

Then he kissed her, looking for anything to comfort her.

Suddenly Dick felt the communicator beep against his belt. Batman, he thought. He needed to go, but he couldn't just leave her alone. He needed to send her some type of message without making her cry even harder.

Dick kissed her harder, and he felt her respond. She panted as he kissed her neck and she played with his hair, completely forgetting where they were. Barbara closed her eyes, and Dick suddenly felt bad for putting his plan into action. When she felt woozy, he slipped a note into her hand and vanished into the night.

Barbara opened her eyes and sighed. He always did that, even when they were still dating.

She felt the note in her hand and opened it.

_Tonight we'll meet at yours._

_Love, Dick._

She still didn't know how he could have written this note while they were kissing. AND IN PERFECT HANDWRITING!

But Barbara didn't complain and ran immediately home, not wanting to be caught by another rapist or mugger or something.

From the rooftop above, Dick looked down on her; making sure she got the message. When he was sure, he returned to Batman and they continued on with their patrol.

And still, the laughter haunted both of them.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LIKE AND FOLLOW AND ALL THAT STUFF. :)**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE.**

**-your admirer from afar**


	3. Oh The Irony

**Chimichangas. I was out, now i'm in**.

**PLEASE DON'T HIT ME. I HAD SO MUCH SCHOOLWORK TO DO. seriously, it sucked like crap. ANYWAYS, I'M BACK, and that's what matters. :D**

**disclaimer: Nothing but the plot, folks. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Oh the Irony

She tapped her feet gently on the wall, swaying them back and forth. Barbara was sitting on the edge of the roof of her and her dad's apartment. She was waiting for something to come along, for a portal to transport her back into her wonderland of the future, for a way out of the mess.

No. Barbara shouldn't think about far, far off into the future. She needed to think about the next 24 hours: what to do, when to do it, how to do it. So she just decided to concentrate on waiting for Dick first, that annoying little bastard who left her without anything but just a note.

The nearing winter breeze was coming and it was cold. But she didn't feel it so much since she was wrapped around by a long wool blanket from her bed. And she just sat there.

Not as Batgirl, but as Barbara Gordon. Daughter of the Commissioner Gordon, scholarship student of Gotham academy and best friend of Dick Grayson.

Her clock beeped, signaling that 12 midnight had arrived. School would be starting that day and she knew that she'd regret staying up that late, especially since she'd been so frigid and tired nearly the entire day.

She heard a single subtle landing of feet a few meters behind her. If Barbara weren't trained by a bat, then she wouldn't have even felt the vibrations. But she was.

"I knew you'd be here at around this time." she said tiredly, not turning to him.

He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, well. This is the time i'd always be able to get away from Batman..." he drifted off.

Barbara smiled. "Well, this is the time you'd come to spy on me when we were dating to make sure i wasn't doing anything stupid after that incident." she said, reminiscing on that memory.

Dick, as Robin, sat down next to her and gripped her hand tightly as they stared out onto the hazy polluted skies of Gotham City.

"So what now?" she asked, knowing fully what he had come for.

"I don't know, actually." he stated. "Maybe we can talk to Martian Manhunter to check our brains and see what really happened..."

Barbara thought carefully.

"Wait, but won't that have an effect on our future? I don't remember even talking to him before... what if talking to him affects what's gonna happen next? We can't just simply erase everyone's memories of us appearing here from the possibly formidable future!" she exclaimed softly but seriously.

Dick shrugged forcefully. "Then what the hell are we going to do? Do everything again? Face the light? Get shot and paralyzed by the Joker? Propose and almost marry an alien from the planet Tamaran?" His face grew serious, and Barbara touched his cheeks, forcing him to look at her in the eye.

"Here's something cheesy but true, Hunk-wait- Boy Wonder. I'll do everything again if it will give me a life with you some day." she murmured. He looked down again, unable to face her. That night right before he was supposed to marry Kory, when they did something that made him so guilty.

Guiltier than ever.

Sometimes, he was fearful that she'd just realize that she deserved better that someone like him and leave him. Dick felt like Barbara had every right to do that to him, considering the list of past things he'd done to her. Becoming a playboy, leaving without telling her for Bludhaven, leading her on when they were younger, then him not being able to be there and protect her when the Joker came and shot her.

"Hey." Barbara said sharply, as if she'd just read his mind. "Don't space out on me like that. That means you're thinking some really deep shit, which i can't take because WE ARE IN REALLY DEEP SHIT RIGHT NOW. So you can be all scenti and "Oh Babsie, i love you so much." later. Right now, i need a plan. We need a plan." She stared seriously.

Dick snapped out of his trance-like state and sighed deeply.

"Well," he said, running a hand through his hair. "We can live the same way, just act normal and we'll figure this out. No mind control, no Martian trying to snoop into our brains, and no random acts of showing that we're married like holding hands or-"

"-or being pushed hard onto something flat like a wall and-" Barbara cut him off, smirking.

"YEAH, well you get the gist anyways." He said.

and they just sat there, looking at each other. Something in both their eyes which made them just want to lay there and forget the world. Not happiness, or sadness, peace, hatred, kindness, or even hope.

Just love.

That kind of love.

The one that could solve anything in the world.

the one that would make you laugh like a lunatic, or cry like the wind during the storm. the one that would make you leave your milk mustache on, just because you were lazy. The one that made you poke someone awake when they'd snore at night. The one which would make your jaw drop in surprise when you see a chicken cross the road.

Yeah, that kind of love.

"We can do this, right?" she asked in a whisper as he sat down beside her.

"yeah, we can solve anything. We're superheroes, remember?" he replied, linking his left hand with her right.

"You know we can't also meet here every night." he said quietly.

She nodded, relishing the last moment in which they would be able to communicate this way.

Just a few hours ago, not even a day, they were happy. A normal, beautiful family just starting out. Then now, their world had just turned upside down. And they weren't happy anymore. Just when something finally went right, when they just got out of that mess they were in, they ended up in an even bigger mess.

How can they save people's lives when they can't even save their own?

Oh the irony.

* * *

"They're there."

"Good, the plan falls into place. When they make the single mistake, we'd have triumphed. Try not to brag, we'll be the Rulers of this world soon. The days of the humans are limited."

"Finally ladies and gentlemen, the cause will be defeated."

Then that laughter appeared again.

"Oh long live the bird and bat."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT PEOPLE? i'm too cool for you. oh yeah oh yea *does a little monkey dance around the room. i know what's gonna happen and you don't WHOOTS.**

**okay done, so WHAT DO YOU THINK'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**

**your always loved person of the seven seas and at the bottom of Marianas Trench,**

**-Someone who loves ducks (aka, also YOUR ADMIRER FROM AFAR)**


End file.
